


A Dream Is A Wish Your Butt Makes

by mariachiMushroom



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Creampie, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom
Summary: Morty gets Rick drunk and proceeds to have his way with him.





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Butt Makes

“Ready for another round, Rick?” Rick mumbled sleepily. “Y-you tapped out already?” No response. Morty prodded Rick with the butt of a bottle, just to check. Rick’s hand twitched a little, but he was otherwise completely passed out.

Finally. Morty screwed the cap back on the bottle of whiskey and set it on the ground, avoiding the empties. He couldn’t let a clinking glass ruin this moment. Not when he had Rick exactly where he wanted him.

Taking advantage of his grandpa was so easy. He’d feel bad about feeding Rick’s bad habits to where he couldn’t fight back, but he’d never get a chance to dominate Rick otherwise. Rick held all the power in their relationship, groping him at inopportune times, whispering dark words into his ear to get him riled up, stuffing him full of toys, then not letting him come for hours. Really, Rick deserved this. Let him take it up the ass for once.

Morty tugged Rick’s floppy body into laying down on the bed. His grandpa was lighter than he looked, his bulk mostly lab coat. He didn’t bother taking off his clothes, just unzipped his pants to pull out his dick. Rick’s voice echoed in his mind, teasing him for his impatience, insulting his stamina, pointing out the difference in their experience.

“W-who’s the bigger man now, Rick?” Morty hissed. He stroked his member to hardness. Now that he had him, what would he do with him? He could sit on Rick’s face and fuck his mouth, but with Rick as passed-out as he was, he wouldn’t get any suction. Plus, Rick’s blowjobs were to die for, and he wouldn’t want to ruin that memory with a subpar face-fuck.

Instead, Morty pulled off Rick’s pants and underwear. Rick’s free dick lolled on his ballsacks like a lazy caterpillar. In this state, soft, harmless, it could be cute, if Morty hadn’t experienced its transformation into a violent purple truncheon. Morty tugged at Rick’s cock, but it remained squishy in his hands.

Well, no sense in wasting time. Morty coated his dick in lube and lined up with Rick’s entrance. Rick’s stretched-out anus offered no resistance to the intrusion, and Morty slid in smooth as mayo. At least he was nice and warm on the inside, even if his tightness left something to be desired.

Morty pounded Rick’s ass with adolescent fervor, the room filling with the slap of thigh on ass. Rick’s dick bounced his stomach, slowly filling with blood. Rick’s body knew how to get fucked, even if his mind was comatose. When Morty wrapped his hands around Rick’s growing erection, Rick whimpered, and clenched down.

Oh. Oh, that was nice. Morty slowed his pace down and savored the feel of sliding in and out of that tight hole. Once he got Rick to full hardness, his hole fluttered with tiny tremors, like it was trying to suck Morty’s dick in deeper. Morty’s balls tightened. He was at his limit.

“Oh, fuck, Rick,” Morty panted as he spilled into Rick, balls deep, filling his hole with waves of cum. He thrust a couple more times before the stimulation around his dick went from good to too much. His dick glistened when he pulled out, a thin rim of frothy lube at the base. Rick’s stretched-out hole oozed cum onto the sheets.

Wouldn’t do to make a mess, especially since Rick was still passed out. Morty shuffled through the box of sex toys under Rick’s bed until he pulled out a black case. Stored inside was a series of butt plugs in increasing sizes. Rick had used each one in series to prepare Morty for penetration, and also to humiliate Morty at school. Morty picked up the largest one, which was wider than his fist. 

“This is for those mega seeds.” Morty worked the plug into Rick’s ass with surprising ease. The widest point went into Rick with a minimal of pushing. Morty held his hand to Rick’s belly and wiggled the toy around. Yup, that was the bump. Rick’s dick twitched against Morty’s knuckles, leaving a smear of precum.

“Sweet dreams, Rick.” Morty kissed Rick’s forehead in a mockery of parental affection. 

Hands closed around his back. 

“Wha—” Morty jerked away, but Rick’s arms were iron bands pinning him down.

“No cuddles?” mumbled a drunk-as-a-skunk, but definitely awake Rick. 

“Y-you were awake the whole time!” Morty sputtered.

“Pounding my ass, couldn’t sleep through that.” Rick groaned. “Fuck, so full.” His hardness twitched against Morty’s thigh. “‘s good, babe.” 

“You liked it?” Warmth crept into Morty’s chest. Even after a revenge-fuck, a compliment from Rick pierced his defenses like a laser to the heart. Time to admit the truth. As long as he craved Rick’s affection, Morty would never have the upper hand.

“Yeah,” Rick breathed, rolling his hips upward, jabbing Morty’s hole with his erection. “C’mon, finish me.”

“Okay, Rick.” And Morty let Rick enter him yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @the-dimension-where-rickmorty on tumblr for my 200 follower giveaway.
> 
> Like what you see? Join me on tumblr [@mariachiSmutshroom](https://mariachismutshroom.tumblr.com/)


End file.
